Sliding Doors
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: an AU story. Reid is 12 years old and he witnessed a murder. As the BAU tries to get him to remember everything he stays with Morgan since they took his mom away. Morgan bonds with the kid and then something horrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never written a complete AU story like this but I wanted to give it a try-I hope it doesn't suck. Again COMPLETE COMPLETE AU. **

Spencer Reid was 12 years old. He had been taking care of his sick mother since he was 10. He was used to her having episodes, and having to calm her down. No one could know how bad she really was. Social services would take her away.

That's why they rarely went to the hospital.

He was walking home from school like he always did when he heard a noise in the alley. He froze and peaked behind the corner. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a man stab another man over and over agian.

The man looked up and saw Spencer looking. Spencer turned and ran. He heard the footsteps of the killer behind him. He finally ran into a coffee shop gasping for breath. One of the costumers took notice.

"Is everything okay, kid?"

Reid shook his head.

"N...No sir...I just saw...someone get killed."

The owner of the shop's eyes widened as did everyone else around him.

"We need to call 911," the owner barked. His wife rushed Reid into a corner.

"Just sit there dear, we'll let the policeman handle this from now on."

Reid nodded, his face still a pale color.

"Let's get you something hot to drink," she added, clicking her tongue.

A few hours later Reid fell asleep at the police station. They were relunctant to release him anytime soon, since they suspected it was the work of the recent serial killer.

It was clear that now was time to call in for help.

* * *

"The city of Las Vegas recently has been terrorized by a serial killer," JJ said slowly. "He has killed more than a dozen people and his identy has never been spotted..until now."

The others looked at her with interest.

"A young boy with the name of Spencer Reid witnessed the most recent murder," JJ said as she showed a picture of the victim and Morgan closed his eyes, imagining a kid witnessing that.

"The killer had chased the kid who ran into a coffee shop. He is now staying at a police station."

"What about his parents?" Garcia asked. She sighed.

"He had been living with his mother, who has severe schizophrenia. Both the police and social services have decided it is unsafe at the moment for them to live together and they had placed his mother into a hospital for her own protection, so the killer can't track her down to get to the kid. Right now the kid is the only witness to what this man looks like."

"Well he's just a child," Rossi said. "You can't expect him to give a full despcription-"

"That's just the thing," said JJ with a smile. "This child is actually rather unique and gifted."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"He is actually called a child prodigy by his teachers and he's in high school right now."

"How old did you say he was?" Hotch asked, looking up.

"I didn't, but he is 12."

"A 12 year old already in high school?" Mogan said with a whistle.

"He also has an eidentic memory, so he is able to remember every detail on that man's face. We actually have a sketch of him now, which makes the kid's live even more in danger."

"It seems like they have a good lead," Hotch said. "What do they want us to do?"

"They still need a profile. The unfortunate part is that the killer's looks are very average with no special scars or bone structure. Brown hair and brown eyes with a regular looking body. His clothes were even average, a sweater and a jacket. So while we have a description-"

"It's a vague one," sighed Emily.

"They also want us to talk to the kid. See if we can get him to remember any other sort of special detial of that moment. What kind of knife the killer was using, for example, if he talked at all. For even the kid is exhausted and a bit traumatized so his mind's not as sharp as it normally is."

* * *

Finally they arrived at the Las Vegas police department. They decided to take Garcia with them so she could help talk to the young boy.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," said one of the officers as she shook Agent Hotchner's hand. "I guess I should introduce you all to Spencer," the officer said with a sigh.

"Poor thing is all alone right now, and traumitized. And we just took his mother away from him so he's not exactly in the sharing mood right now."

"Poor thing," mumrured Garcia.

They entered a questioning room where a little boy with shoulder length hair sat drinking a sprite.

"Hey Spencer," said the office as she walked up to him. He looked up and they saw that he was wearing glasses. He looked so young, and vulernable. Morgan hated the idea of the kid trapped in a place like this. "These are the people we've talked about. This is Agent Hotchner." Hotch smiled and shook the kid's hand and the kid also shook his slowly. For some reason Spencer reminded him of Jack even though they looked nothing alike. "And this is-" the officer started to say regarding JJ but JJ interrupted.

"JJ," she said with a smile. Spencer smiled back at her shly. "And this is Agent Morgan."

"Hey kid," Morgan said with a smile. "That's a cool shirt you have on."

"Thanks," Spencer mumbled.

"And this is Penelope Garcia."

"Call me Garcia," said Garcia while flashing her infectious smile. He couldn't help but smile back as well.

"And Agent Emily Prentiss."

Emily gave him a kind and gentle smile.

"And this is Agent Rossi."

"I heard you'are 12 years old and already in high school," Rossi said and Spencer slowly nodded. "Very impressive."

"Where's he staying tonight?" Morgan asked suddenly. The officer looked surprised.

"Here at the station...it's the safest at the moment.

"I think he should stay with one of us," Morgan continued, surprising them all. Spencer also looked up at that, liking the idea of not spending another night at the station.

"I don't know..."

"He'll be very safe with us," Rossi agreed. "And it'll be less tramutic for him if he had a nice room to stay in."

She sighed.

"I'll have to talk to my boss," she said. She smiled at Spencer. "I'm going to be gone for a few minutes, are you all right with these people?"

Another nod.

This seemed like one of the most easy going children they have ever met.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Garcia suddenly suggested. "I could get us some pizza!"

She looked at Hotch who nodded in approval.

Spencer shook his head.

"No, I'm okay."

"Say, what's that cut doing on your bottom lip?" Morgan suddenly noticed and Spencer flushed.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"It's not nothing," Rossi said. "What is it?"

"Just...just some bullies at school is all...they like to beat me up."

JJ closed her eyes. All their hearts sank.

Morgan felt angry and a wave of protectivness. This kid was so fragile and so vulnerable...and so alone."

"Well he said it's all right," said the officer as she came in.

"I'll take him then," Morgan decided. "While we're here that is," he added as everyone, including the kid looked at him.

She nodded.

"All right how about, since it is really late you all go to the motel and get some rest and we'll start first thing?"

Hotch nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Am I going to then?" Spencer asked and she smiled.

"Yes you are, you don't have to spend another night in this yucky station." She saw the relief on the kid's face.

"We'll be sharing a room together," Morgan told him. "And watch late night tv."

"I don't watch tv," Spencer said calmly. "My mom says they kill brain cells."

Emily smothered a laugh.

"Oh uh...well what do you do?" Morgan asked, taken aback. "I mean before you go to bed."

Spencer shrugged.

"I either work on a science experiemnt or jigsaw puzzle or read."

"We could stop by a bookstore and get some books and games. What kind of books do you read?"

"Right now I'm reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens," said Spencer calmly. They stared at him in utter shock as he stood up. "But you don't have to get me a copy, I have one in my backback. Thank you, though."

With that he left with the officer leaving the others staring at him.

"Right," sighed Morgan. "This'll be interesting."

What did he get himself into?

**Again completly AU and very different but I hope it doesn't suck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update some of my older fics :) Sorry for not updating this one I went through a period of writers block and not feeling very creative. My sister also just had a baby and I've been helping her a lot so I've been fairly busy, but I am sorry for not updating more!**

Morgan helped Spencer into the hotel room.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

Never before had he met a more quiet and polite kid.

"I have some homework I should do," said Spencer suddenly.

"I'm sure the teacher will understand," Morgan said quickly. "I know you don't like to watch tv but what about about a more educational channel? Young Spencer frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like...the History Channel? Or the Discovery Channel?"

Spencer looked thoughtful.

"History Channel would be all right," he decided and Morgan nodded, releaved. He didn't want to be sitting in the quiet room with the kid while he did homework and Morgan did nothing.

He also wanted to get the kid feeling relaxed and comfortable. Maybe then he'd be able to remember more.

"How about you get into your PJ's first and then we'll watch some?" He asked and Spencer nodded.

"Yes sir."

Morgan smiled.

"You don't have to call me sir, kid. Just plain Morgan."

Spencer nodded as he got his PJ's out from hsi bag and lifted up his shirt.

Morgan stared in surprise, darkness filled his eyes. There were severe bruising around Spencer's ribs.

"Spencer?" His voice was sharp. "Where did you get those bruises?"

He saw the kid's entire body stiffen.

"No where."

"Spencer." Morgan placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Where did you get those bruises from?"

Spencer swallowd and shook his head. His whole body slumped.

"I'm not supposed to tell," he mumbled.

Morgan's fists tightened.

"Was it one of the kids from school?"

Spencer shook his head.

"The black eye was but not...this..."

"Who was it then?" Worry filled Morgan as he suspected there was a lot more going on then just the beatings. He saw how the kid's demeanor changed, how utterly terrified he was.

"Spencer?"

"He told me not to tell." The kid's voice was soft and Morgan closed his eyes.

"Who did?"

Silence.

"WHO?"

Spencer swallowed.

"Mr. Blackburn. My math teacher."

Morgan cursed, his suspicions all but confirmed.

"Did he...do anything else...to you Spencer? You have to tell me the truth."

Spencer was crying now, scared, helpless, terrified of the killer and now of his teacher coming after him.

"He said it was our little secret."

Morgan was quietly shaking. He was around Spencer's age when he was molested. The idea of this happening to someone else sickened him to his very core.

"You can't let Mr. Blackburn know I told you!" Spencer said desperatly. "He'll get angry."

"He needs to be punished, Spencer!"

Spencer shook his head.

"I'm worried already about the killer coming after me" said Spencer softly. "I don't need to worry about Mr. Blackburn coming after me too."

Morgan shook his head.

"He won't come after you, he'll be in jail...but for tonight we won't say anything."

Spencer nodded. Morgan took deep breaths.

"All right, lets get you ready for bed. And we'll watch some tv."

Spencer nodded, still sobbing. He sniffled as Morgan helped him change.

Morgan's heart went out to the kid. Not only was he dealing with a serial killer possibly being after him and having a schizophrenic mother and bullying he was also dealing with molestation.

He tried to stay awake and guard the kid but soon found himself drifting asleep while watching the History Channel.

He had ordered some popcorn and soda for Spencer to veg out on, something he didn't do very often from what Morgan gathered.

Spencer watched until Morgan fell asleep.

He had to think. He had to find a way to convince Agent Morgan not to rat out Blackburn. Slowly he stood up. At night he liked to wonder. It helped make him think better. He snagged the card key to the room from Morgan's pocket quickly and quietly. Slowly he walked outside.

When he got to an elevator he felt a strange presence behind him. He turned and came face to face with the killer that he had seen the other day. Without a word the killer shoved him inside the elevator before he was able to say anything.


End file.
